


[4]餓

by AirportDaphnis



Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirportDaphnis/pseuds/AirportDaphnis
Summary: 飢餓讓人难以忍受。
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: [凡槌]十四行诗 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730398
Kudos: 2





	[4]餓

**Author's Note:**

> No English version currently, sorry.

#  ****饿** **

槌哥：“小凡，你下面鼓了起来……我可以摸一摸吗……”

小凡：“……当然了”

槌哥缓缓地把手伸过去，触碰到了小凡挺立的家伙。

“想伸进裤子里去摸摸看吗？”小凡问。

槌哥猛地把手收了回去，说：“欸？！可以吗？”

小凡对槌哥笑了一笑，左手抓过他的右手，往他裤裆里塞，左手则提起裤头，让两只手可以伸进去。

就当他们的手快要延伸到位置的时候，小凡迷糊地睁开了双眼。

“干。偏偏在这种时候停下……”

这样的梦——在槌哥和他确定了关系之后——已经做过好多次了，但像今天这么真实的还是第一次。他转过身想看时间，却被下体的一阵凉意冻出一哆嗦，小凡慢慢地把身体调整回平躺的状态，他把手伸到内裤里，手指上立刻沾满了一些液体。他把被子踢开，手从裤子里抽离。

他磨了磨拇指和食指。“是尿吗？夜尿有那么黏稠吗？”

他闻了一下。“像是冻鸡蛋粥的味道，但还要腥一些。不像是尿骚味。”

他犹豫再三，用舌尖轻轻地点了一下。“有一点小甜。”

突然，他脑海里闪过一束亮光：“这就是精液？”他想起六年级上生理卫生课的内容，虽然这课因为卡特曼和阿尼一直在捣乱，导致老师逐渐自说自话，懒得再管底下的学生在干什么，但课后还是有部分的学生去问老师问题。显然，小凡属于上课既不听，又或者没法听，下课又不会去问的学生。

“该死……当初有认真在听就好了。”

小凡把内裤脱掉，擦干净残留的精液后，换上了一条干净的，然后走到卫生间里，把那条湿的内裤洗了。因为他回家晚，干衣机里恰好还都是他的衣服。他把洗好的内裤扔进干衣机，点击了启动选项。

回到房里，床头的时间显示是05:16. 他钻进被窝里，睡回笼觉。

早上7点20分，他比闹钟还要早醒10分钟，此时小凡只有一种感觉——饿。

楼下，父母都在餐桌前坐着，妹妹翠霞则在洗手间里洗漱，干衣机已经停了。小凡打开干衣机，从里面把衣物取出来。

翠霞瞥了她哥一下，说：“你打球就这么费内裤？用得着一天换3条？”

“关你什么事，管好你自己。”小凡急忙着把衣物抱回房里。

“不用妈帮你叠衣服了吗？”翠霞问。

“妈说了，上了7年级后自己叠衣服。”小凡随便找个借口搪塞说。

“噢，是吗。”

等小凡洗漱完下楼的时候，家里其他仨人都已经就坐了。

“小凡，听翠霞说你已经完全不用我帮你叠衣服了是吗？”塔克夫人说。

“呃……是的老妈。”他瞪了翠霞一眼。

“那太好了，真是帮了老妈我一个大忙呢。”

“什么意思？哥说是你……”翠霞提出疑问，但是被小凡给打断了。

“翠霞！你不是说要比我更厉害，想要现在就开始自己叠衣服的吗？”

“那……那确实是太好了呢。以后叠衣服就交给你们自己吧！” 塔克夫人说。

“嘿，这样不公平！”

“好了好了，孩子们，先吃早餐吧。”塔克先生说。

翠霞一脸不悦，快速地吃了点早餐就先走了。小凡把她剩下的部分吃完后才走。

学校里。

今天是周三，课程表上，小凡和槌哥有两节课在同一间教室上，分别是英语课和生理健康课。

英语课还是一如既往的无聊，凯子，托肯和几个女生总是在问问题。以往在课上，小凡总是和槌哥传纸条，一般情况下都是小凡主动给槌哥递纸条的，每当遇到字词所不能表达意思的时候，小凡就直接和坐在旁边的槌哥耳语。但是今天的小凡在为清晨的事而苦恼着，他低头看着桌子，一言不发。槌哥问他怎么了，小凡也只是微笑着说了声没事，然后叫他好好听课。

课间，槌哥留住了正往下一间课室赶的小凡。他抓住他的手腕，说：

“小凡，你怎么了？”

“嘿，宝贝，没事，我只是昨晚没睡好。”

“啊，那你要到保健室去休息一下吗？”

“亲爱的，不用……”

小凡停下来想了想，到保健室直接问保健老师不就好了，既不用在那么多人面前出糗，又能翘掉一节课！

“事实上，我觉得这是个好主意，宝贝，你真是聪明。”

“那我和你走过去。”

他们刚走进保健室，上课铃就响了，槌哥和小凡道别，匆匆地往教室的方向跑去。

保健室老师是一位中年男人，它看上去头发稀疏，有点凌乱，胡子倒是梳理地挺整洁的。他正看着电脑，头戴着二级，手在键盘和鼠标上快速地点击着——他大抵是在蛇王（偷懒）玩游戏了。

“嘿，先生。”小凡叫那位保健老师。

对方不回话。

“你好，先……史密斯先生。”小凡瞥了眼他的铭牌，说。

对方还是没有回应。

小凡在桌子上狠狠地拍了几下，史密斯先生才从游戏中回到现实。

他摘下耳机，说：“咳咳，请问我可以帮你什么，小伙？事先说明，仅仅为了翘课开请假单是要这个的。”他用手指指了指他的钱包。

“谁会为了不上课专门过来花钱？”

“一个胖子……咳咳，不说这个了，你还有什么事吗？没事请你回去上课。”

“有事。”

小凡把他的问题跟保健老师说了。

“小伙，你要是6年级的时候有认真听课，你就知道这是正常的现象。”

“是精满自溢。”

“好的，看来你知道。所以你来这里干什么？”

“我头晕，想要休息一下。”

“走进去，打开右手边那扇门，里边有4张床，自己挑一张睡吧，别都睡过了，我还得整理！”

史密斯先生戴回耳机，继续玩游戏去了。

小凡躺在床上，回忆起来，这好像不是他第一次遗精。早在6年级出头的时候，他就发现内裤上有一些水渍，那块水渍和周围的布料比起来要硬，那一年大概有好几次是这样的，不过那时候是干的，所以他也没在意，也不知道家里人放衣服到洗衣机里洗的时候有没有注意到，又或者是他们注意到了，但不想说。但那些都过去了，这次是特别的——因为梦到了槌哥。

小凡来这里不但没有解决困扰，反而因为槌哥的原因而更加苦恼了。他喜欢槌哥，他喜欢牵着他的手到各个地方约会……但是不是，他也喜欢槌哥摸他的下体？这太尴尬了，以前他还当着PC校长的面拒绝过槌哥——虽然那相当于拒绝PC校长的傻逼话术，但现在他不确定要怎么和槌哥提起这件事。

就这样，小凡一直睡过了午休，一直到生理健康课前才醒来。错过午饭的他，肚子正咕叫着抗议。他看了看表，赶在上课铃打响之前坐在了位置上。

“小凡！吓死我了，我还以为最后一节课要我自己一个人坐！你现在还有不舒服吗？是不是没吃午饭，要不要我把我拿的三文治给你吃？”槌哥抛出一连串的问题问他。

“宝贝，我这不是来了吗？这样，我等下去看你游泳吧。”小凡回。然后他拍了拍前桌的克莱和布林密，说：“克莱，兄弟，今天我不去打篮球了，你去那边给我请个假吧。”

“干。小凡，这真够扫兴的。”克莱说。

“我们懂的，兄弟。”布林密说。

生理健康课是男女一起上的，但在七年级，异性暂时还不能坐一桌。好在胖子这学期不在同一时间上这节课，不然他大抵会让讲课的老师崩溃失色。讲生理健康课的老师是一位中年女性，她一早就在科学课室里准备着了，她在学生们的桌上各放了一个盒子。巧的是，阿尼也在这时这里上课，而且他已经把盒子给打开了，掏出了里面装着的假阴茎，在后桌和斯坦在捣鼓着。

上课之后，她给大家做了自我介绍：“大家好，我叫戴安娜，姓阮，你们可以叫我戴安老师或者阮老师，如果不出意外的话，我将会是你们七年级和八年级的生理健康老师。”

“不耽误时间了，我们立刻开始上课吧。今天的内容是——”她按了一下演示文稿，投影出一张主题幻灯片，上面写着“性爱安全防护和性病”。

“请同学们打开放在桌面上的纸盒。”

大家纷纷打开盒子，斯坦和阿尼则装作和大家一样，把里边的其他东西拿出来，然后再偷偷地把假阴放到桌面上。

从盒子里拿出来的东西有：香蕉1条，有包装的避孕套多个，以及两本课本。

“我在这么多盒子里放了一根香蕉，用来代替男性的性器官，但是，有一组同学十分有幸，拿到的是当代著名影星的倒模假阴，现在，我们由请——”

斯坦立刻把假阴丢到了前桌。

“啊！什么东西！”槌哥被扔到眼前的假阴吓到了。

“不用害羞的，孩子，我刚才看到你们在挥舞了，请上来吧，戴红蓝毡帽的男孩。”

小凡严肃地看着斯坦，郑重地把假阴交还给了他。

斯坦走到课室前方，底下不时有窃喜的声音。

“好了，请把假阴茎放到讲台上。同学们，既然今天要讲安全性行为，我们能回忆一下，婴儿是怎么产生的呢？”

“是异性双方在性交的过程中，男性一方注入精液到女方体内，然后精子和卵子结合后，发育而成的。”温迪说。

斯坦尽量躲开讲台下的视线——他什么都懂点，但又可以说什么都不懂，这太令人羞耻了。

“回答得很棒。也就是在这一过程中，人类容易得各种各样的怪病。”

生理老师将演示文稿切换到描述各种性病的幻灯片中。即使是用了动漫化的处理，演示文稿上所展示的影像和图片依旧让在座的各位产生了些许不适。

“正因为如此，我们需要在进行性行为的时候，使用安全套。现在，让我们请这位男生给我们示范一下，怎么样使用安全套。”

底下的同学们忍笑忍得很辛苦。

“请问你叫什么名字？”老师问斯坦。

“斯坦，斯坦·马许。”

“好的。斯坦，请你撕开这个安全套的包装好吗？用力一点无所谓。”

斯坦撕开了包装，里面的油沾到了他的手上。

斯坦：“噁……”

“同学们等下撕的时候也会注意到里面有油流出来的，它主要的作用是用于润滑。大家最好准备一张纸巾。”

斯坦把里面的套拿了出来，笨拙的动作让阿尼一直在偷笑他。

“一般来说，安全套有凸起的那一端是正面，那个小小的突起被称作储精囊，作用是储存男性射出的精液。”老师让斯坦举起安全套，自己则点出安全套结构图解的幻灯，给大家进行展示。

“也有无储精囊设计的安全套，主要被用于肛交。这个我们以后会讲到，但是我也给大家准备了一个。”

“在戴上之前，大家要检查套上有没有明显的破洞，如果有就必须要进行更换，当然了，如果戴上之后才发现，也是要换的。来，斯坦，把套套到假阴上，然后用手把环向下撸。”

斯坦先将套放在假阴顶上，他看了看老师，老师示意他继续。斯坦咽了口口水，将安全套顺下撸去。

“然后——就完成了。让我们给斯坦同学掌声，请他回到座位上。”

大家纷纷鼓掌。

斯坦感觉自己的脸快熟了，他赶忙跑回座位上。

“我另外给大家准备了几个安全套，如果不小心损坏了可以再拆一个。现在，请大家亲自动手试试吧，有什么不明白的地方可以叫我，我会帮助大家的。”老师走出讲台范围，到同学们之间进行指导。

“为什么我们用的是香蕉呢？”槌哥嘀咕了一下。

“宝贝，你刚才才被吓到了。”小凡回。说着，他撕开了一个套。

“可香蕉不是直的，它弯得有点夸张。”

“你是直的吗？”后桌的阿尼突然问。

“是啊，我还照镜子看过……啊！阿尼你在说什么！？我是说……我不是那个意思！”槌哥双手握着香蕉，给阿尼做了个开枪的动作。

阿尼在后边窃喜着。小凡给了他一个眼神，似乎在说“干得漂亮”。

“宝贝，别动。”小凡趁势抓住槌哥紧握着香蕉的双手，然后用另一只手把套完美地套到了香蕉上。

“哇哦，这真的是第一次用吗？好流畅。”阿尼打趣地说。

小凡没有理会阿尼，他搂过槌哥转回前方，和克莱他们交流去了。

斯坦则把香蕉剥皮吃了。

“同学们。”老师拍了拍手，说。“我看大家掌握得都挺顺利的，那么接下来我给大家介绍一下女用的安全套。那么，就有请马许同学的同桌给我们示范怎么使用吧。”

“芜湖——！”阿尼几乎激动地从座位上跳了起来。

这个举动引起了哄堂大笑。

“女用安全套虽然没有男用的这么普遍，但最近几年也越来越多的被使用了。它和男用安全套都能够有效避孕和阻隔病菌，因此，让大家认识也是有必要的。”

“请问你叫什么名字？”老师问。

“肯尼·麦克米。”阿尼回答。

老师从袋子里拿出一个声称是女性生殖器的模型，但阿尼清楚地知道，那就是个男用自慰器。不过阿尼似乎并不知道怎么使用女用安全套，撕开封装的他——在看到套有两个环后——傻眼了。最后还是在老师的协助下，将封口端的小圈塞进假阴道口卡住，然后将大圈放在阴道口外才成功。

看来没有胖子的配合，阿尼也掀不起多大的风浪，他灰溜溜地走回了座位。

老师示意大家用剩下的时间交流。小凡在想偷吃东西和想问老师问题之间徘徊不决，最终，还是及时的下课帮了他一把。

“亲爱的，你先去游泳馆，好吗？我去保健室取个东西，一会儿就到。”他站在课室门口，和槌哥说。

槌哥笑着说了声好，然后从包里拿出了三文治，将它们交给了小凡。

看着槌哥和去游泳的朋友们消失在走廊尽头后，小凡拦住了正准备离开的阮老师。

“嘿，老师，我能问你一个问题吗？”

“可以的，请问你叫什么名字？”

“小凡。”

小凡没有再问遗精的问题，而是和老师简单的说了下关于梦的事情，他不确定他是否想要这样。

“小凡同学，你是做性梦了，在青春期，这是很正常的。以我所知，梦，特别是性梦，是由于睡眠的时候，被压抑的愿望冲进意识而形成的，但因为梦大多数时候和现实有差距，所以，只有当你在现实中愿望也很强烈的情况下，梦才反映真实。你能告诉我梦到的是谁吗？”

“抱歉，不能。不过，谢谢老师了。”小凡转身要离开教室。

“如果梦到的是恋人的话，你可能是渴望得到她更多的关注，或者他。谁知道呢？”

“是‘他’。”小凡又转过身说。

“看来你十分关心他，”老师的语气透露出一种“尽在掌握之中”的自信。“你需要多和他沟通，这样你们才会走得更远。”

说完，老师提起手提包，走出了教室，留下小凡一个人在原地。

饿，太饿了。小凡从塑料饭盒里取出一个三文治，咬了一大口，然后一边吃，一边朝游泳馆走。

小凡来到游泳馆，一开始，在练习游泳的大家并没有注意到他。他走上观众席，找了个有阳关找到的温暖的位子坐下了，然后他拿出第二个三文治，吃了起来，也就是这个时候，槌哥发现了他，并在水里蹦跶着朝他招手，小凡也朝他挥手示意。

小凡掏出手机，随手刷着社交动态，刷着刷着刷到了阿尼发布的动态。他先是看到一张槌哥的照片，照片里，槌哥正在背对着阿尼脱衣服，肉眼可见，槌哥比上学期瘦了大概有一圈。阿尼配写的文字是这样的：“愚蠢的篮球男友错失良机”（Dumb basketball boyfriend chance missed）。此时，泳池里传来一阵欢快的笑声，他看到阿尼和槌哥在和女生们打水仗，小凡心里生起一种莫名的不快感，甚至于有点恼火，早知道当初就也来游泳了，来了就能和槌哥这样那样了。现在就是，既不能立刻跳下水，又只能在岸上看着。

“咕——”小凡的肚子传出了响声。他顿了一下，看来两个三文治还是不太够的，他每天打球吃的食物可比这要多得多。

“呜偶——”泳池里又传来一个声音，不过这个声音听起来让人不舒服。

泳池的一角，只见斯坦正支撑着身体，在岸边艰难地呕吐着，旁边在抚慰他的是温迪。其他游泳的人看到这一幕都笑得不行。

“哼……这好像也不意外。”小凡嘀咕说。他迅速冷静下来，意识到，如果自己也加入进来，这里的活动应该是没有办法正常进行了。

小凡把目光转移到槌哥身上，那个在蹬水的人笑得正欢，在阳光的照耀下金光闪闪，发出让人温暖平静的光波。只是，这光波的威力不断增强，功率逐渐加大，产生的热辐射由温暖升级为炽热——槌哥趁阿尼和女生们走神，发动了突袭，他先是诱导女生们泼水攻击阿尼，然后又悄悄绕道他后边挠他的痒痒，把他杀了个措手不及——看着槌哥泛光的肉体，小凡全身发热，他先后把帽子和外套脱掉，却依然汗如雨下，肚子咕咕作响，连下半部分的身体也渐渐硬朗起来。

小凡抓起又一个三文治，一口就把它塞到嘴里，接连猛灌矿泉水把包吞了下去。“最后一个一定要留给宝贝”，小凡这样想。

在太阳的炙烤中，下面终于传来了哨声，7年级的学生可以走了。小凡跟着槌哥一行人走进了浴室，他尾随着槌哥，趁别人都进了隔间，拉上帘子之后，把槌哥拉到了更衣室。

“小凡，你干嘛？我现在好冷的。”槌哥裹着浴巾瑟瑟发抖。

小凡把自己的外套包在了槌哥身上，然后单手搂着他，说：“我觉得你想把剩下的这块三文治给吃了。”

“小凡，可以等等吗？我洗完澡再吃。”

“我等不及了。”

小凡把装着三文治的盒子放到一边，然后双手抱住槌哥，吻了上去；槌哥也很配合，没有挣扎，顺着他的意思，直到对方的双唇离开。

“虽然小凡今天有点奇怪，但是……我喜欢。”

“宝贝，以后你可以多来我家吗？虽然我家没有PS6……”

“当然了！为什么不呢！”槌哥左手摸了摸小凡的脸，说。“你的脸好烫，是发烧了吗？”

“没有……只是太阳太晒了，不过……”小凡看了看自己的下体，帐篷撑得老高了。

“我的天，小凡长大了，哈哈哈……”

“宝贝……是你，让我这样的……”

“…….”

槌哥的脸刷一下就红了，肾上腺素不受控制地往全身扩散，由于冷，槌哥时不时抖动着身体。他把三文治拿过来快速地，安静地吃了，然后又喝了几口热茶，身体才慢慢地暖和了起来。

“小凡……其实我也……”槌哥起开遮盖着下体的浴巾，只见，他的泳裤帐篷也已经支棱起来了。

“宝贝，我们去洗澡怎么样？趁大家不注意。”

槌哥的眼睛亮了起来，他微笑着说：“走吧，你的衣服放我柜子里就好。”

小凡迅速地把衣物脱掉，塞到柜子里，把门关上，赤身地站在槌哥面前；槌哥看了他下边一眼，然后拉着他到最偏僻的一个淋浴间，拉上帘子，拧开了热水。

“小凡真的长得好快”，槌哥心想。他的声音大概是5年级就开始变了吧，然后身高也是长得最快的，他现在高槌哥半个头，这种可见的量在空间狭小的时候感受得最深——槌哥弯腰脱掉泳裤的时候，他突然感觉面前的小凡好高好高。

槌哥感觉到，现在的气氛和往常在家里一起泡澡的时候有着明显的不同，旧时那都是闹着玩的，小凡泼水他就给泼回去，俩人都在想方设法地研究怎么捉弄对方，嬉闹的成分更大一些。现在的气氛略显尴尬，大概是因为——双方都软不下来。

和往常不同，小凡利用身高的优势，主动提出要给槌哥洗头。为了让自己冷静些，他绕到槌哥的身后。小凡挤了些槌哥自带的洗发露，然后抹到了槌哥湿哒哒的头上，轻轻地搓揉起来，槌哥一直低着头，视线因为蒸汽而变得模糊。然而，小凡发现，自己的心跳还是跳得飞快，不知道是不是因为吃的东西还没消化，血糖供应不足，还是刚才太热，过分消耗了能量，他只感觉腿有点软，身体稍稍晃动了几下，本就几乎紧贴的下体，还是蹭到了槌哥。

“小凡……”

“宝贝，不好意思……”小凡急忙解释，停下了手上的动作。

“小凡，其实……我想摸你的鸡鸡……可以吗？”槌哥慢慢转过身来。

一股强烈眩晕感袭击了小凡，他感觉自己像是流鼻血了。他说：“可以的……小槌……”

槌哥笑了笑，慢慢地用手握住了小凡的那话儿——瞬间，一股酥麻感油然而生，随之形成的强电流从下体传到了小凡的大脑。

槌哥：“好硬噢......小凡，你现在有多长了？”

“我不知道……胖子5年级搞的那个测量之后就再没自己量过了。”

“小凡的比我的要长呢……”槌哥用手指比划了一下。

“宝贝，身体在发育呢，只要你听我的，少喝你家里的咖啡，一定能长长的。”

“哈哈哈，那我要比小凡长得长。”

槌哥挤了些沐浴乳，双手搓揉均匀后，先是在小凡上身涂抹——以往他们只帮对方搓背，从脖颈开始，往下，到胸口，到腹部，腰部，最后往小凡的那话儿上抹去——这是他们以前从不会做的。他深吸一口气，装作像以往帮小凡上身抹沐浴乳一样，抚摩着小凡的下体——先从蛋蛋开始，槌哥握着小凡的蛋轻轻揉捏，时不时摩挲着会阴，然后他的手顺着根部向上撸，仔细地清洁每一个角落……

一滴血滴到了槌哥的手上。

槌哥闪电般地回应过来，他抬起头来，看到小凡的鼻血就像花洒里的水一样喷涌出来。

“啊！小凡，你流鼻血了！”

小凡茫然地看着槌哥，不出一言。

槌哥赶忙让小凡把头仰起来，试图让他的鼻血止住，过了几分钟后，鼻血停了。

那天下午之后，槌哥感到十分的苦恼，因为小凡就像是宕机了一样，一直在重复一句话：“好开心……好——开心……”勉强洗完澡后，他还得帮小凡擦干身体，穿好衣服，然后再送他回家，再帮他换衣服，让他躺倒在床上，盖上被子休息…….这让槌哥感觉到比游泳游几个来回还累，他甚至一度怀疑小凡傻了。

“不过，这样的小凡也好可爱。”槌哥心想。

另一边，阿尼偷看到了这一切。他吃着凭补给餐券领的三文治，只感觉到饿。


End file.
